Tiger Eyes
by Ares Hayashi
Summary: The story is based on the Chinese phrase, Tiger Eyes. Read the prologue to find out more. I guarantee that you've never read a story like this before. Each chapter is insane. The first one is rather boring though. New replies up.
1. Prologue: Tiger Eyes

Tiger Eyes - Prologue

The Sanzo-ikkou had arrived in a small village in the middle of nowhere after travelling for a very long time. Upon their arrival, they decided that it was time for them to relax and treat themselves like kings - that is, until they resumed their seemingly endless journey. They found a small inn and decided to lodge in separate rooms since they literally _smelled_ of each other already… Four young men travelling together in a small jeep with barely enough space to stretch your legs, especially if one of the young men was a boy who had reached puberty not too long ago, can cause that, you know…

Well, anyway, the story continues with the famous foursome dumping their own stuff in each of their own equally minute rooms. As usual, within minutes of closing his door, Sanzo heard the only thing that could possibly piss him off when he was facing the lovely prospect of a nice warm bath - "Hara hetta, Sanzo… Ne… Sanzo?" _Why, oh why, are the Fates so cruel today? Can't they just let him leave me alone for the time span of a single bath?_ The incessant whining and knocking on his door was driving him mad, but he had to admit, he was hungry too.

"Oy! Saru! Don't be crazy. We just arrived at this inn, and you're whining about food already? Let Sanzo alone or else he'll bring that harisen of his on both our heads… Even if it isn't my fault… You should try to exercise that grey matter of yours in the hopes that it might one day fill your head like everyone else's," the familiar red-head's voice filled the corridor, acting just as his owner did, almost slipping into one's ear… or person, even though uninvited.

The racket that followed made Sanzo consider ignoring it all and just sliding into that bath that he expected to be having some time real soon. "Maa, maa… don't be such naughty children and make a nuisance of yourselves the minute you arrive somewhere new every time," the voice belonging to the emerald-eyed youkai that Sanzo had, even if he didn't admit it, become accustomed to rang lightly through the hallway. "If we ask nicely, Sanzo would probably agree and might even join us too!" Ignoring the groans and protests that were coming from his two companions, Hakkai knocked softly on the door and spoke in a courteous voice (if a voice could ever be courteous, it's definitely Hakkai's :p), "Sanzo? I hope you don't mind, but we're all hungry. Maybe we could get something to eat before…"

The door swung open in mid-sentence. Eyeing the two childish comrades of his, Sanzo sighed, and looked Hakkai straight in the eye. "This had better be a quick meal. I've got better things to do than tag along one of your meals and watch you guys from over-spending… Even if it isn't my money."

__________

(I just had to add… Isn't it cute how even when Sanzo's hungry he tries to hide it by saying he was 'tagging along' to watch their spending? As if Hakkai couldn't do that… I just find the way they play their individual self-denials so… worth taking note of… And back to the story…)

__________

A multitude of dishes and a whole lot of second helpings (and third helpings and fourth ones, and fifth ones… etc) later…

"Wah! That was the best meal I've ever had! There was so much food… I don't think I'll be able to eat anymore… for at least half and hour!" Gojyo groaned at Goku's comment. "You are so pathetic… Well, ciao. I'm off!" "Where're you going?" Hakkai inquired. "Well, food's been taken are of, accommodations are set, and we're not going anywhere till tomorrow or the day after. There's only one thing left to do…" "EAT MORE!!!" Goku interrupted loudly. (I had to add this… This is an abridged scene from Gensou Maden Saiyuki, episode 14 - Sweet Client)

"Baka saru! Sit down!" the words were accompanied by a flying white fan that hit the boy squarely in the forehead. "Sanzo! Nani? What did I do wrong?"

Laughter interrupted the ikkou's well-rehearsed actions. They turned, muscles coiled for action as they faced their new danger. "Gomen… You were all having so much fun I couldn't resist… I'm sorry for interrupting you… please continue," a young serving girl stood at the corner of the restaurant that was empty save for the ikkou and the serving girl… and an elderly man.

"Oh… Sumimasen… I had no idea we were making so much noise… I thought the place was empty. After all, it is very late in the afternoon for lunch, and too early in the evening for dinner…" Hakkai smiled apologetically (once again, Hakkai's actions are so… literary… they just aren't real). The rest of the ikkou, except for Sanzo, of course, whose actions are never wasted on such mundane things, nodded in affirmation.

Following Hakkai's words, a short burst of words left the old man's mouth. He was smiling, revealing to the ikkou a rather toothless grin save for a few broken teeth. The ikkou tried desperately to figure out whether the words that were thrown at them were an insult, or just plain unintelligible. Seeing the ikkou's confusion, the serving girl explained, "My grandfather doesn't speak Mandarin, I'm afraid. But what he just said, in Cantonese, was that young men nowadays, especially travellers of the world, more often than not possess tiger eyes."

Goku looked so lost because of what was just said to him that Hakkai took pity and explained to him slowly. "Goku, it is an old phrase that is used to describe people who are not aware of their surroundings. Such people only know what happens to the things that they concentrate on, and know nothing else of what happens beside them. It is said that a tiger can only look ahead, and cannot see sideways, or turn its head to see to the side. That's why such people are called 'tiger-eyed', because they do not see anything beyond what is directly ahead of them."

"Wow… Hakkai, I know you were a teacher, but I had no idea you knew so much about folklore and such things," Gojyo remarked. "That's not folklore, it's just old sayings and phrases. There are many old people in the world. All you have to do is just open your eyes and ears and you'll pick up a few useful tips on life from them!" Hakkai smiled and laughed when he realised that the old man understood what he had said and had beamed his approval.

Another swarm of Cantonese words emerged from the old man, only to be rebuked by his blushing granddaughter. After trading a few sentences in their dialect, the young maid said to the ikkou, "My grandfather says that he sees that you are all young men in your prime. Thus, you must be careful how you act, because even tigers have different attitudes and abilities. It is dangerous to travel now, especially with all the wild rampaging youkai around, but even more so if you do not know yourself." Pausing to gather her thoughts, she continued, "He says that it is important for you to understand this: All things are your weapons, as well as your poison. It is only a matter of how you manipulate it to suit your needs."

Silence reigned as the ikkou each turned inwardly, seeking their own thoughts on this matter. Finally, unable to bear the quietness any longer, the girl burst out, "Gomenasai! I told my grandfather that this is all rubbish, but he insisted that I tell you… I'm sorry if it has upset you…"

"Ch… You don't have to worry. Nothing could possibly worry this bunch of bakas. Their too stupid to understand what you just said. You shouldn't even have wasted your breath on telling them," Sanzo's words were almost immediately followed by a throng of protests and yelling, as Goku and Gojyo re-immersed themselves in yet another bout of their endless fighting.

Seeing this, the young maid breathed a sigh of relief. She was worried that she had upset them, but it seemed that it was all for nothing. She ended up laughing again as she watched the ikkou play out their all-so-familiar actions.

__________

End of prologue.

Note: For those of you wondering, I didn't make up the phrase "tiger eyes". It really does exist in Chinese… well… in Cantonese, at least. And it really does mean what Hakkai said it means… (Well honestly, at that moment in the story, let's just say… Hakkai was suddenly possessed… by a mad author from fanfiction)

The quote by the old man however, was made up… I couldn't think of any REALLY cool quotes, so I just made up my own… That way, if my story ends up as a fluke, no one can sue me!!!

For now, I'm trying to keep the atmosphere of this fic a little lighter than my maiden fic (that one's a real flop… I'm so seriously thinking about abandoning it…). My fic's going to become personal POV's for each chapter. So, that makes a total of 4 chaps and a prologue. Maybe I'll add an epilogue. I'll try to throw in a couple of punch lines and all, but please don't shoot me if you don't find them funny. I'm more of a serious person in real life… I really suck at jokes.

Extra note: Btw, if any fanfiction author out there suddenly find your idea in my story, GOMEN!!! I've read like… more than 300 stories on fanfiction now, so… I might accidentally leech some of your ideas into my story. Please tell me if it happens. I will either add an acknowledgement, or if you prefer, I'll take down the chapter and rewrite it.

Final note: Please, please, please, please… … R&R!!!! I so desperately NEED reviews… How am I to improve without them? I don't really care if you're praising or shooting… just review please?

Oh yeah… And I need some feedback on:

- whether my paragraphing is fine;

- are my words TOO flowery (I tend to do that a bit);

- am I beating around the bush too much (well, I AM a literature student, so I sort of drag a little);

- should I write less (generally the same reason as above… I've written WAY too many essays for school)

You know… the GENERAL stuff… thanks a lot!


	2. Chapter 1: Hungry Tiger

Chapter 1: The Hungry Tiger

"Sanzo! Ne… Sanzo? Hara hetta… Sanzo… Sanzo? Ne… Sanzo?" Something at the back of my head told me that it should have been the time to stop, but… how can I possibly ignore my stomach? I'm just sooo…… hungry all the time. So, I tried again. "Sanzo?" But this time, I got a reaction from Sanzo.

"Urusai! Baka saru! Just leave me alone. I'm going to take a bath. Go bother someone else." I was still rubbing my head from being hit by his fan when he entered his room, leaving me alone in the corridor outside his room.

Sanzo is always so mean… always hitting people with that harisen of his. Maybe one day, I'll get Hakkai to buy me a fan… That way, if Sanzo hits me on the head, I'll be able to hit him back! But that's not a good idea… that will only make him even more upset… Then, he'll start shooting me with that gun of his… In that case, I'll have to get Hakkai to buy me a gun too… But I don't know how to use a gun… and I won't shoot Sanzo… On the other hand, I'll be able to hit that stupid kappa on the head with my fan… And I'll be able to shoot those cockroach feelers off his head! But if I do that, can I still call him ero cockroach kappa? Hmm… I must find Hakkai soon… He'll be able to answer all of my questions… 

I walked along the corridor, in search of someone to buy me food. I sighed sadly because I know that no one will ever buy me food. Now how am I going to get food? I considered going to Hakkai, but he would be too busy buying the stuff we needed for travelling. Not that I agreed that what he was buying was necessary. I mean, who needs nails, hammers, first aid kits, bandages, plasters and all those things? They can't be eaten… Hakkai should only buy food. That way, he won't be wasting money. I don't understand why Sanzo always scolds me when I want to buy something necessary. Isn't food necessary? He should be scolding Hakkai instead. He's always buying inedible things… Who's heard of eating bandages when they're hungry? They are just so weird.

Now my stomach's really growling. Maybe I should go to the kitchen. Most of the time, I'll just stand there looking at the serving ladies with big open eyes, and in the end, they'll give me a few pork buns. They always say," Wah! Kawaii! What is such a kawaii boy doing alone? Oh look! He's starving… here's some buns, go ahead and eat them, you don't have to worry…"

__________

Oh no! That stupid kappa is in the kitchen. He's probably trying to seduce some poor serving girl into sharing a bed with him. Thank goodness I'm not in the same room as him. He's always snoring and all that… not to mention he always doodles on my leg when I sleep. But… when he's in the kitchen, he'll never let me take any food that they offer me… And he'll keep insulting me too… Stupid, stupid, ero kappa… Now I'll never be able to eat. I'll probably die some where in the middle of the town, all hungry and thin, disfigured because I'm too hungry… And it's entirely that stupid kappa's fault…

__________

I decided to sit in the shade of the big tree outside the inn, trying to forget about my hunger. If Hakkai were here, he'd say the many *cough, cough* _fascinating_ things that this tree symbolised or something… If that kappa were here, he'd keep talking about the many girls that he'd want to chase one day… in his dreams maybe… If Sanzo were here… eeww…. I don't want to think about that…

The next thing I know, I've got to be dreaming, because I'm seeing cakes and ice-creams, and pork buns and pizzas and … so many things flying through the air towards me. I try so hard to grab, and grab, but they keep flying away… towards that stupid kappa! How can they like him? That stupid kappa reaches out towards the food and they turn into women! How can that kappa be so wasteful? Doesn't he know what food is for? I run towards him, and suddenly, when I grab one of the noodle strands, it turns red and starts hitting me, and hitting me… I wake up and I realise that I'm grabbing on Gojyo's hair and trying to eat it. Yuck. I spit out his hair but he still hits me and keeps complaining. He says that he has come out to see if I'm okay, and then I try to eat his hair. I don't believe him. I hit him some more, and when he looks down, I run away. I'm not stupid, I'm just hungry. Maybe Hakkai will buy me a bun when he is done. With that in mind, I go to look for him.

__________

End of chapter 1

Note: I based this on the fact that Goku seems to be rather childish, even in his thinking. So, I wrote this chap with that in mind, and I came up with this. It is really very simple, I didn't use any fancy literary devices, but I based the scene that Goku is going through on the prologue. I hope it isn't too bad. Unfortunately, I think my IQ has gone down by about 20+ points…

Extra note: I think for each of the POV's, I'm going to use the kind of language and sentence structure and everything based on the characters. For example, for Goku, I use very simple English and a lot of graphic images, because that is what I think Goku is like in his head. He isn't very smart, but he knows trouble when it's coming. It's just that his hunger blinds him from most things. That's why I think Goku is the "Hungry Tiger" - blind to everything that does not concern food.

Final note: So, what do you think of this second chap? Please R&R… I really love reviews you know…


	3. Chapter 2: Prowling Tiger

Chapter 2: Prowling Tiger

Oh, how much I wish I could just strangle that stupid monkey… He is so driving me nuts! I'm really going up the wall, froward, backward, vertical, horizontal, diagonally… You name it, I bet I could go up the wall that way, with that idiot driving me nuts like that. Doesn't he know what _moderation_ means? You know, moderate the amount of suffering he puts the people around him through? I mean, seriously, I am not surprised at all that Sanzo wrecks, like, four, five fans a day on that idiot's head. I have absolutely no idea how Sanzo could ever possibly _want_ an idiot like him. Man, if I were Sanzo, I'd have kicked that saru's ass from here to Timbuktu, wherever that place is.

Hey, don't look at me like that. You know what I'm talking about, I know what I'm talking about, isn't that like, enough already? I'm not Hakkai, if you haven't noticed. I don't get all fired up on details. Just 'cause I don't know where Timbuktu is, isn't gonna stop me from using that word, in that sentence, in that meaning.

Anyway, putting that aside, let's get on to more important things, such as… you free tonight? Oh, all right, I understand, your mother told you not to listen to strangers, especially strangers you can't see. Well honestly, between you and me, we both know you aren't that goody-goody-two-shoes, innocent little princess darling of your mother's. Don't we?

Hey, all right… all right… no need to get so flustered up and all. You don't want to date me? I'm fine with that. Perfectly. Just… don't get jealous when you see me walking down the street with some other hot babe hand, hm? Oh… regretting already? What a pity… I don't seem to have any woman in mind now… so…what about it? No? Fine. I'm just not the type of man who appreciates getting blown off more than once. Ciao.

__________

Hey friend. Haven't seen you around before. Well, I suppose, with the kind of life that I lead it's not surprising. It's not like I stay in one place long enough to even get properly acquainted to the bed. I mean, seriously, we're both guys, so I'll tell you something. You want to give a girl a night she'll never forget? Just make sure you don't forget the bed. You don't know what I'm talking about? I mean, look at you! You're like, how old, and you still haven't taken a woman to bed? Man, I've got to hand it to guys like you. I mean, look at Hakkai for goodness sake! He's the perfect gentleman and he's taken a woman to bed before. Well, it's not like he told me directly, but you know… it's in the implied meaning. He's lived with a woman for a few years! Face it, man! How can any man, at all, live under the same roof as a woman, who's not related to you of course, and not share the same bed? It's obvious, isn't it?

Anyway, as I was saying, when you're with a woman, make sure you don't forget simple but meaningful things. Like, how wide bed is, where the bed posts are, whether there's a head board or not… you know, things that won't accidentally render your bed partner unconscious 'cause you forgot it was there.

Hey, you're real lucky today, 'cause you're getting advice on how to make a girl happy from the one and only babe magnet in this part of the country. Don't believe me, if you wish. It's not like I lose anything, to be exact, I just gained something - one less competitor. On the other hand, it's not like you were much of an opponent in the first place. Huh! Well, I'm not gonna waste anymore of my precious time with losers like you. Au revoir.

__________

Well, well, well… What do we have here? What's a beautiful woman like you doing alone on such a wonderful night? Don't you think it's too much of a pity to waste a starry night like this, sitting alone, waiting for your prince charming to arrive on his pearly white horse? Such a waste of beauty… such beauty… such beauty… Oh, but I'm no poet. I couldn't possibly be able to tell you the multitude of things that I could possibly say. It'd take far too long… But then honestly… what do you think of my company? It isn't too bad, is it? I could show you more, that is, if you let me… But of course, I would never force a woman to do something that she'd never do on her own free will. After all, babes don't cry, 'cause they aren't supposed to be sad. Did I tell you that I hate a woman's tears? I didn't? Well, now you know… You're not gonna use that on me are you? Oh! I should never have let you know my weakness… What should I do? What should I do? Maybe you could tell me… privately…

__________

End of chapter 2

Note: I just couldn't resist writing this. It doesn't really have anything to do with the prologue, almost like a fic within a fic. Basically, this is my take on what Gojyo is like. I suppose it IS a little naughty of me to think of anyone doing this, but all the same I hope you enjoyed it.

The first part, is basically Gojyo complaining about his many woes (actually it's just one big one - Goku), and getting side-tracked when he starts trying to get a date with the reader. The middle section is probably set with him in some anonymous pub or club, where he meets some guy around his age. The last portion is set somewhere outside, where he meets a lonely woman, whom he believes to be a widow, or that sort (we all know that Gojyo's an expert at identifying different types of women). Well, as you can see, he's trying to pick her up.

Extra note: I don't think that this story is too bad, but I'm quite sure that I'm not going to write something like this again. I can feel myself become somewhat slightly more horny… More Gojyo like at least.

The title for this chap, "Prowling Tiger", is based on Gojyo's actions. I feel that Gojyo is like a tiger that is prowling its prey. He knows what he wants, exactly how he wants it, and when he wants it. The thing is that no one knows what it is that he wants. His actions are graceful and elegant, the way a tiger would be, never rushing things, letting things be. However, under all this laid-back-ness is an attitude to match. He is mean in combat, and hardly what most people would call "a pussycat". That's why I think Gojyo is a prowling tiger. 'Cause he's silent and graceful, but not because he is weak, but because he is waiting, for something.

Final note: So far, which writing style do you prefer? Please read and review… I need to know what you want so that I can deliver it… Customer satisfaction guaranteed!

(I feel so stupid now… I think I'll go for a more serious writing style next... Having your IQ reduced by 20 and becoming horny does not forebode well… I better go back to being a literature student and see how tough I can make Sanzo's life!)


	4. Chapter 3: Angry Tiger

Chapter 3: Angry Tiger

__

Finally! Peace and quiet… I was almost expecting this never to come with that baka saru hounding me endlessly. Thank goodness he's finally given up… Now for that bath that I've been waiting for, for so long… Shrugging off his outer robes, Sanzo took in a deep breath, trying to ease his mind from the troubles that had besieged him ceaselessly ever since the journey to the west began… The constant whining of a certain monkey… the problems regarding food and accommodation… the loud brusque voice belonging to his redheaded companion regularly piercing his thoughts, giving him a terrible migraine… And of course, the perpetual need to decipher the meaningless smile that his jade coloured-eyed companion always gave, whether he was happy or sad, angry or humorous.

__

At least there are no problems now… Of course there aren't any… That stupid half-breed is happily skirt-chasing downstairs… The idiotic saru has finally moved on and is now somewhere else bugging some poor soul to death… As for Hakkai, he's doing what he loves best - caring for everyone around him, but himself. He's always out buying supplies for us, for the stupid trip, for the journey that never ends… He never cares about himself though… … Well. That's not going to stop me from enjoying this well-deserved bath of mine. I don't care what happens, so long as they don't burn down this miserable too-small town by the time I wake up… Knowing them, it could happen, but… well, who cares anyway…

__________

It was raining heavily. Too heavy for his liking, but still, he moved, silently through the hallways, walking as if he were trapped in a continuously repeating dream. _Am I not? Isn't this a dream? But, if it is… Why can't I change it? Why can't I change anything? Must it happen? _Blaming himself for his inability, Kouryuu tried to stop himself, but his body moved on its own volition, each step taking himself closer to the fate that he knew had been chosen specially for him a long time ago. _No, no, no… I don't want this… This doesn't have to happen, not again… no…_ Kouryuu silently prayed to no avail. "Come in, Kouryuu, I've been waiting for you for quite some time now. There's something I want to tell you…" the rest of the scene played out as Kouryuu fought an inner battle, trying to will himself to scream out the warning, that the youkai were coming. _Please, please… don't let it be too late… please… not again…_ What Kouryuu had been dreading came to pass, the many youkai suddenly exploding into the room, each trying to be _the_ assassin to have killed a Sanzo. "No!" Kouryuu finally screamed, but it was too late. Again.

__________

Waking up in cold sweat, Sanzo tried to dry his forehead with the back of his hand, but he realised that he was still partially submerged in the bath he had fallen asleep into earlier. He scrubbed himself clean and lifted himself from the cool water, wishing futilely for an instant that the water that dripped off him would bring the dirt of his past with it. Thus cleansing his soul of the blood that he had not spilt, but had borne in guilt, that was not his, for the better part of a decade now. "Ch. Such stupid thoughts. The baka saru's idiocy must be rubbing off on me. It had better not be permanent. Who knows what this world would become with one more idiot," Sanzo muttered to himself as he dried his skin and walked out of his bath with just a towel around his waist.

Sitting himself down in one of the two available chairs in the room, Sanzo tapped a cigarette out of his pack with the practice of an experienced smoker. Lighting it, he took a deep draught, sat back and closed his eyes, relaxing his mind, silently hoping that the dream, no, the nightmare that had haunted him for the past ten years would leave him alone for the next few minutes at least.

__________

"Sanzo? I'm back!" came Hakkai's greeting as he walked into Sanzo's room, unannounced and uninvited. Hakkai hesitated a moment when he realised that the monk wasn't dressed at all. All he had was a towel wrapped around his waist, and a cigarette dangling at the edge of his lips, threatening to fall at the slightest quiver. Hakkai simply smiled and closed the door behind him and placed the items that he had bought for Sanzo on the table. Hakkai went through the items systematically, naming the items as he went. "Here's the newspaper you asked me to get for you, it's a few days old 'cause it's from a city a couple miles north of here. This town isn't big enough to support a printing press, so they get their news from foreign parts. I managed to find a couple packs of your favourite brand of cigarettes…" Hakkai trailed off as he realised a hand was being held up. Sanzo barely looked Hakkai in the eye and said, "Leave the things that are meant for me, and get out. I want to be alone." Nodding, Hakkai gathered the rest of the things and made to leave the room. Remembering something, he turned back to place the credit card on loan to Sanzo on the table, and was about to say something, but he saw the spaced out expression that Sanzo was wearing and realised it would be of no use no matter what he said. Sanzo would not hear anything that he said now.

__________

Watching Hakkai exit the room from the corner of his eyes, Sanzo sighed deeply and stood up, not bothering to pick up the towel that had fallen from his waist to expose the pale flesh beneath. Stretching, Sanzo rummaged through the assortment of items that was left on the table, looking for the clean clothes that he knew was left there for him by Hakkai. Pulling on the fresh smelling jeans, Sanzo tried to figure out what he was going to do next. There seemed to be nothing for him to do all the time. Goku was always looking for food, Gojyo, for women, and Hakkai was always cleaning up after the ikkou. Sanzo, was always the one left with nothing to do, only to read the newspaper or get so bored that he actually started thinking that he might actually put up with the saru's noise just because he needed something to complain about. Looking out of the window, Sanzo saw children playing happily in the backyard of the inn he was staying in. For a fleeting moment, Sanzo found himself wishing for a normal childhood, for a normal life where he had parents whom he loved and was loved in return. "You are really becoming daft, Sanzo. You've been listening to those bakas for far too long… You're beginning to think like them." Snorting, Sanzo smiled mirthlessly, "Stupidity is contagious."

__________

End of chapter 3

Note: Well, I've decided that in order to bring out Sanzo's complex character, a Sanzo POV fic is needed, but I'm afraid I dare not go that in depth yet, so I've chosen a somewhat pointless third-person fic instead. I hope that the fic isn't too confusing… For those who are wondering, the beginning is linked to the beginning of chapter 1, when Goku is turned away by Sanzo for the sake of a bath. Also, I did not write an action-by-action fic, so I did not describe Sanzo stripping or putting on his clothes, although in the end, Sanzo is still half-naked. The upper half naked, of course.

Extra note: To me, Sanzo is like a tiger that is really angry with himself. He's angry at everything: himself, his past, his companions (we all know he has no friends)… the world in general. This anger comes from his past, when he was vulnerable and weak, unable to control anything, having to watch his master die right before his very eyes… In the same way, I find Sanzo very much suicidal. In battles he rushes straight into the fray, not caring at all, even though he is undoubtedly the weakest among the ikkou. As a result, he often ends up injured or poisoned because of his careless actions. These are the actions of an angry tiger, no longer thinking straight, only thinking about hurting, possibly the world, possibly himself, so long as he doesn't have to feel anymore. However, this does not make him an easy opponent to defeat. If anything, it makes him an even more dangerous foe, because the anger makes him calculative and cunning. A very deadly combination.

Final note: What do you think of my fic so far? Please R&R! Arigato!

Btw, gomen for any mistakes. I'm basically typing the entire fic in one day. I've already spent six hours… I'm not sure if I can finish it altogether… ^0^ Yawn… I'm so tired… I think I'll try and push ahead to finish the fic today…


	5. Chapter 4: Quiet Tiger

Chapter 4: Quiet Tiger

The hallways seemed endless, stretching out to an eternity no matter which way I turned. I no longer cared about the direction I was taking; I was lost a long time ago. The sun had long forsaken this dreary place, and definitely, it had no notion of returning again. I wish I could say the same, but I cannot. I wish I could leave this place, but I cannot. I wish I could see the sun again, but I cannot. Why not, you ask? Because I have forgotten, because I have forsaken… but most of all… because I _am_ forsaken…

I have no hope, for it is lost to me. I have no joy, because it was taken from me. I have no love, because it has left me. What is left, you ask? That perhaps is the only question that I am able answer anyone satisfactorily. What is left, is an empty shell of skin and flesh and bone. And muscle, of course, and nerves and cells… but nothing deeper. I have no soul, no spirit. I gave it away, foolishly I admit now, but it had seemed like the right thing to do at that time. Ironic isn't it? The games the Fates play upon our lives. Was mine a lost bet of some god perhaps? A lost soul, a broken bet, what is the difference to the gods? We are all the same to the gods, replaceable. What am I now? A tiny being in the light of all the gods, trying so desperately to live, to thrive, where life itself has been tarnished. But it does not matter any more. I have given up all hope that I might one day find a way out of this eternal maze that I have constructed for myself. There is no hope for the hopeless, no life for the dead, no joy for the joyless, no path for me to tread. This is the future I have made for myself, and I can blame no one but myself.

Despite this all, I still walk. I still move, at least, gliding perhaps? Through the endless hallways, I have never come across the same one twice, yet the multitude of paths that I had chosen my present one from has converged, forming itself into the path I have chosen. What does this mean? I ask this to no one, and from no one do I get the answer. Perhaps it means that from the day that we were conceived in our mothers' wombs to the day that the last bit of flesh decomposes from our bones, it has all been predestined. We try to fool ourselves with those pathetic thoughts of sentience and knowledge, telling ourselves that we can control our future, when the truth is, the future controls us. The past controls the present, which controls the future, and that in turn, controls us. We are the lowest in the chain of command in terms of our lives. We control nothing. Philosophers sometimes say that in truth, we made our choices, our decisions a long, long time ago. We are simply here to understand why the choices we made, were made.

Or maybe, sometimes when I'm bored I think this way, the truth is that there is no god, no devil. There is only me. I'm the one playing tricks on myself, deceiving myself to follow paths of self-destruction, or guiding myself to roads of greater goodness. Maybe god, man and devil are the same thing, just different interpretations by different people. Is it possible? Is it true? I do not know. I do not know anymore. I do not want to know. I do not want to know anymore. Once, I was greedy for knowledge. Now that I have tasted it, I do not want it. I do not want it anymore.

__________

Where is this place? The hallways seem so endless… I stand here alone, turning and turning, trying to find a way to escape, but… the corridors stretch out to eternity, I cannot find my way. I have no sense of direction for this place is so dark, so dank. I have only just arrived here, but I feel as if I've been here forever. I do not know this place, but somehow I know that the sun has left this place a long time ago. I have never been here before, but I can feel that hope has fled on wings with a speed that I cannot explain.

I try to walk, but I cannot. I try and I try, but the only thing that happens is that the far wall seems to come closer to me a little by a little. I am scared and I want to cry out, but nothing happens, except the wall has stopped moving towards me. No, I realise soon enough, it is not the wall that comes to me, but I who goes to the wall. I am floating, gliding through this place, and I find out why. I do not have a body, not in this place. I am something ethereal, a ghost or a phantom. Somehow, I begin to understand the reason for my fear. I'm afraid that I am dead. It is strange that I feel this way, when not so long ago, I had hoped for death to come and claim my tainted soul. Strangely, although I am the unknown in this place, I do not feel as if I have tainted this place, instead, it is this place that has befouled my soul. I move through this strange plane of existence, trying to understand, trying to grasp the thin trickles of knowledge that seem to slide between fingers every time I reach out for it. Finally, rather than suddenly, I arrive at a bend in the corridor. Beyond is a hallway, just like the one I have come through, but there is one difference - here, there is a man walking slowly, oh so very slowly. He moves as if he were drunk, swaying from side to side, yet he does not grasp the walls for balance. It is the walls that grab him for stability. I do not understand, so I try to call out. I am surprised, though not unpleasantly so, to find that I have a voice. It seems thick and uneven from what I recalled to be my own, but still, I manage to form words, and in the end, a question, and inquiry as to where this place is, and how I can get out.

Without turning, he replies, "There is no way to get out of here. No way that I can tell you of. I myself have travelled this maze ever since I can remember. I no longer remember what light is, what smells are and shortly before you spoke, I have heard nothing for so long." "But is there is no light, how can I see you? If there are no smells, why does this place smell so wet, so humid? How can all this be?" I cry out in despair and I fly forward grabbing the shoulder of the man, spinning him around to face me.

I saw myself, pure as the first day I was born, but with a haunted look in my eyes. "Who are you?" I screamed in his face. I have to admit, I was terrified. "No", he replied, smiling grimly, "the question should be who are you? I know who I am. I am Cho Gonou. You are the one who does not belong." I closed my eyes and screamed. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true. Cho Gonou was dead. I, Cho Hakkai was the one who was alive. But… but… … I screwed my eyes together so tightly that it hurt. It especially hurt my right eye, but I didn't care. I was scared, I was terrified, I was afraid. So I screamed.

__________

"Hakkai! Wake up! Damn it! Hakkai! Wake up now!" I felt a set of strong hands slapping me repeatedly. They were harsh on my face, but behind it, the strength it bellied was not physical, but spiritual. I understood in some small remote corner of my mind that each time the hands slapped me it would leave a scar on both my soul, and on the one whom the hands belonged. I wanted to wake, but somehow, I felt Cho Gonou's _human_ hands on my ethereal form, latching on tightly, as he whispered to me, "Who are you? Who is Cho Hakkai? There is no such person. No mother gave birth to such a son. Body youkai and soul human? Impossible!" he screamed. "Impossible! I will never let any youkai touch Kana! You are a youkai! A bastard youkai! Leave her alone! Leave her memories alone, her body… Leave her alone! Let her be!"

"But I am you! I am Cho Gonou!" I screamed. I was no longer aware which was reality and which was not. All I knew was that I was weeping into someone's chest. "I am Gonou, I am… I really am… I have to be…" I whispered. I didn't know what I was saying or why, but slowly, I felt warmth spread through my body from a hand on my face, and I fell into a deep dreamless sleep, slowly forgetting what I had seen.

__________

I awoke, startled, and realised that Sanzo was sitting at the edge of my bed. He looked down at me, but I saw nothing reflected in his eyes. "Did something happen?" I questioned Sanzo softly, somehow dreading the answer before it came. "You were screaming just now. I tried to wake you up, but you didn't. There was something… dark in you, so I had to use the sutra on you. If that stupid kappa finds out…" he warned. "Hai… Wakarimasu, Sanzo. Aaa… Gomen, for worrying you." I smiled, trying to relax the atmosphere. I found my body aching very badly but I was glad whatever ordeal I had faced was over. I remembered only splinters of the nightmare I had, but I didn't remember enough to understand what I had been through.

"You were saying something about you being Cho Gonou," Sanzo stopped there, expecting me to continue. I shrugged as nonchalantly as I could, and replied, "It was just a nightmare. Erm…" An eyebrow was raised in question, and I realised I could not back down from this inevitable inquiry. "I remember, back when I was Gonou, I swore to kill all youkai who had seen Kana's body. I… I'm now a youkai. Doesn't that mean that I should kill myself to fulfil my vow?" Sanzo stared at me, then laughed humourlessly. "And I thought you were the mature one. When I met Goku, I had sworn to kill him, but Goku's still alive isn't he?" I nodded, but I soon found out that it was not convincing, because Sanzo continued, "If you do not believe that, then let me ask you. Who is it exactly that you swore to you would kill all the youkai for? If you swore to the gods, give it up. They care for no one, much less you or me. If you swore to yourself, how much stupid can you be to think that by killing yourself you can escape the tortures that you still have to face in the future? If you swore it to Kana, I'm sure that she wants you to go on living. You would want her to, wouldn't you?"

I smiled, finally understanding the deeper meaning of Sanzo's words. Gojyo often called him a corrupt monk, or a fake one. But truth be told, if one were to judge Sanzo by his actions, Gojyo would be right. However, if one listened deeper, one would realise that Sanzo has been chosen by the gods, for a really unique reason - under all that attitude that he shows everyone, Sanzo is indeed profound, and as close to enlightenment that any _mortal_ would ever want.

__________

End of chapter 4

Note: Whew! That was really my longest chapter so far… I know it's really confusing, so I'm really going to elaborate and explain my fic in the 'extra note' portion. For those who understand my chap, just skip all the way down to the bottom where I explain why Hakkai is a 'quiet tiger' in 'additional note'.

Extra note: Okay, this is the part for those of you who don't understand, or are a little blur about the happenings of this fic. I hope my explanation doesn't make your headache worse! :p

The fic is based on my take on Hakkai. To me, he is mildly schizophrenic. Within him lives two people, Cho Gonou, and Cho Hakkai. The former has been 'dead' for the past three years or so (according to the Saiyuki timeline), and the latter has only begun to live when the former 'died'. I based this story largely on the idea of souls and spirits. So in this fic, before Hakkai wakes up to reality, both he and Gonou exist in his body, as two separate souls in the maze that is his body. I feel that Gonou constructed the maze as a result of his killing and his loss. Hakkai helped build it because of his detachment to others. In other words, this barrier is the spiritual version of Hakkai's signature smile. The maze was built to protect the both of them from different things.

Although Gonou is 'dead' spiritually, he cannot be physically 'dead' as well, because his body still lives on. So, he has retreated to the maze he has built within himself, condemning his soul to wonder there alone, forever. At least until the body, is dead.

In my fic, I wrote that to Hakkai, " I saw myself, pure as the first day I was born, but with a haunted look in my eyes." There is a reason behind this. To me, Gonou is a youkai living in a human body. Hakkai is a human living in a youkai body. The reason? Gonou was the one who had killed 999 youkai, just before he saw Kana die before him. I think that the moment Kana died, Gonou died as well, leaving behind the Hakkai we all know. Hakkai killed the final youkai, thus turning him into a demon. (Unfair isn't it?) So, the truth is that Hakkai is imprisoned in a body for a guilt that he really had not much part of, in terms of the spirit. So, Gonou's body is 'innocent as a baby's', but his soul is tarnished. Hakkai's body is unholy, but his soul is that of purity.

Last thing, about Hakkai's ethereal form, it is more of a symbolism. In the _real_ world, Gonou has no place, and is no different from a ghost of a past long forgotten (by everyone except Hakkai). Hakkai has no form in his body's self-constructed maze, because he does not belong in the world that Gonou created. He is a phantom in that plane of existence, a visitor from an outside world that Gonou has shunned.

Additional note: Finally I can explain what "Quiet Tiger" means… Hakkai is unexpected, unexplained. In the ikkou, he is the big question mark, the one who cannot be predicted. Tigers are often all bluff and bully, snarling and roaring at their prey, whether it is to tease or to hunt. However, when a tiger becomes quiet, it is time o fear. Mostly because you have no idea where the beast might come from, whether he has left or is waiting for your guard to be let down. I see Hakkai to be like that, the eternal enigma that has not been solved by anyone yet. So, he is like the tiger that is quiet - no one, not even the most experienced hunters, know what he is up to… Why he is doing something… When he would take action… Where he will come from… How he might attempt to do so… And perhaps the most worrying thing of all - who he's aiming at.

Final note: Wow… I had no idea I could write so much in one day… Anyway… Please… please… please… R&R!!! I crave reviews! Please? Especially since I have tried my hand at four different types of writing styles… Oh… anyway, I'll be writing the epilogue soon, it definitely won't be up for at least a couple of days yet… I've got an examination and I took an entire day off to write this! Unbelievable? Believe it! (Oh man… I feel so corny… Looks like I haven't lost all of Gojyo's sense of humour…)


	6. Epilogue: Tiger Power: Saiyuki Style

Tiger Power - Epilogue - Saiyuki Style

Wyn: I've finally reached the end of my first decent fic! Yay!

Goku: What are you talking about? What's a "fic"?

Gojyo: Baka saru! Don't let that evil author continue this torture! (starts waving his hands in front of the readers to distract them)

Wyn: (rolls up his sleeves) Sanzo, I need to borrow that…

*Thwap* [You didn't think that I would shoot them, did you? I'm not that evil yet…]

Gojyo: Hey! What was that for? (rubs his head unhappily) I mean, look at what you've done to Hakkai… He's so upset after what you did to him chapter 4. (gestures to a clueless Hakkai)

Hakkai: (looks up, startled by the attention) Huh? What's going in on?

(A mob of fan girls rushes Hakkai and starts fussing over him)

Hakkai: (while fighting to stand up and get away from the fan girls) Aaa… Please get off… Daijoubu… Honestly. Don't believe what Gojyo says. I'm fine. 

(Suddenly gaining inspiration by Wyn's frantic pointing at an old lady)

Hakkai: Actually, it's Gojyo who's intimidated by the old hag that Wyn got to be the supposedly cute widow… 

Fan girls: Really! Oh… Gojyo, you poor thing… (runs over to Gojyo and… throws themselves at him)

[I feel so evil right now… maybe I should go back to what I was saying… besides, Hakkai is getting a little too un-Hakkai-like…]

Wyn: (straining to be heard over the shouts of help in the background) As I was saying… This is the epilogue, that means final wrap-up of a story, Goku, of my first fic!

(Everyone suddenly stops what they are doing and stares menacingly at Wyn)

Sanzo: (clears his throat and cocks his gun) Hm?

Hakkai: Err… Sanzo, _that_ isn't really necessary is it? Don't forget, this fic is only rated "G". There are children under twelve reading this as well…

(Sanzo finally puts down his gun and everyone breathes a sigh of relief… and they resume glaring at Wyn)

Wyn: (big sweat drop) Alright, alright… The truth is that this is my second fic… (scowls at the people around him) Happy now? Huh! (crosses his arms and leaves the room)

Gojyo: Yes! Now we can control what we're going to do! (rubs his hands together in evil anticipation) Hmm… What should I have first… maybe some really cute babe… I've had enough after that stupid old hag…

Hakkai: Gojyo, I don't think so. This story is for children as well…

Gojyo: (sighs unhappily, then eyes light up) I know, I'll write a story on how the baka saru turned into… (drums rolling) A SARU!!!

Goku: Hey! I'm not a saru… (voice dies away as the room dims into darkness)

__________

Once upon a time…

Sanzo: Ch! Is this the best beginning you can come up with? I figured as much. Ero kappa.

(Gojyo starts typing very fast before anyone can stop him)

There was a young and beautiful maiden called Sanzo who had married a handsome young man called Hakkai. They went to the market, bought a potion and turned their henchboy, a stupid boy called Son Goku the saru, into a SARU! The end.

(Fan girls try to restrain Hakkai and Sanzo from killing Gojyo, and they "accidentally" touch them at places that shouldn't normally be talked about. A plate of cookies left on the table for Wyn as his snack distracted Goku, so he didn't see what Gojyo typed.)

Sanzo and Hakkai: Hentai! (random swipes of the fan and a few gunshots are heard)

Sanzo: (lamenting unhappily and shooting away at the same time) Why do we have to be the ones with hentai fans?

(A sudden burst of ki scares all the fan girls out of the room)

Hakkai: Sumimasen… I was distracted by Sanzo and a fan girl… err… Never mind. (blushes furiously) Anyway, what are we going to do now?

Goku: (finishing the last cookie on the plate) Ne… Sanzo, what is "fic"? Is it a fish and a chicken combined? Is it tasty? Ne… Sanzo… Sanzo? Sanzo! Sanzo… 

Sanzo: Urusai! Baka saru! (hits Goku repeatedly with his famous fan)

Hakkai: Maa… maa… Sanzo… Don't use such violence on the poor boy… (turns to comfort a crying Goku) A "fic" is not an edible thing. It's a short fictional story based on characters previously created by someone else. All fics are written by fans, or non-fans, of a certain subject.

Goku: (snoring) Zzzz… (wakes up suddenly) Wha… Oh. You're finished.

Hakkai: (Crosses his arms impatiently) Oh well, if you don't want to listen to me… I'm sure there are many readers out there who can't wait to hear what I've got to say or write, right? (looks eagerly to readers for support)

__________

The main gases in air are nitrogen and oxygen. Air also contains carbon dioxide and water vapour. The amount of water vapour in the air is variable. The air in hot equatorial countries contains much more water vapour than the air in cold countries further north. When buildings are air-conditioned, much of this water vapour is removed (which you can often see as water dripping from air-conditioners).

Air is a mixture. It can be liquefied and then separated by fractional distillation. This is done in the industry to produce oxygen, nitrogen…

(A book entitled "Chemistry Insights by J G R Briggs" goes flying out the room window)

Hakkai: Nani? There are children reading this as well. It should at least be educating… (tries to defend himself from the glares from Sanzo and Gojyo)

Goku: *snores*

Sanzo: Huh! Thank goodness that baka saru doesn't know how to type or the world would be plagued by stories on how fast he can eat, or the amount he can eat in any span of time… (seeing the looks from Hakkai and Gojyo) No! I've got better things to do than try my hand at some meaningless story for some stupid fans…

Wyn: (standing at the doorway of the room, arms crossed) Ahem… So, are you calling me a stupid fan? You're going to suffer real bad in my next fic then… (seeing the look of horror on the ikkou's face) *sighs* Alright, I can't be that evil… But anyway, why did my Chemistry textbook suddenly land on my pet dog? He's having a backache now…

(guilty looks all around… especially Hakkai)

Wyn: (shrugs nonchalantly) Never mind. At least, now can we get back to our interview?

Sanzo-ikkou: (all looking flustered and lost) Interview? What interview?!

Wyn: You know, the interview asking you guys what you think of the fic? (sees the confusion still etched on the ikkou's faces) I've decided that to be fair, at the end of all my fics, I'll have an interview asking you guys what you think of my writing and how you feel about being put in those positions in the fic.

Hakkai: Wow… So considerate… That's nice of you. (thinks for a while) Ano… Can I ask a question?

Wyn: Shoot… (remembers something) No wait! I meant go ahead and ask your question _Hakkai_…

(Sanzo grumbles as he puts away the pistol that he was about to fire)

Hakkai: (pointedly ignores Sanzo's continuous grumbling) Are you going to take our comments into consideration for your future fics then?

Wyn: Well… I guess so… (a mischievous grin appears on his face) However, for certain things… I might write on purpose just to make you suffer… (looks of terror on those around him)

Hakkai: I suppose that it's a better bargain than you not asking us how we feel at all…

(The ikkou shrug their shoulders and agree)

Wyn: In that case let's start our interview!

Gojyo: No wait! My clothes are torn and messy because of those fan girls… let me go and change…

Sanzo: My hair's all messed up by all that shooting…

Goku: Hara hetta…

Wyn: *sighs sadly* What are we going to do…?

Hakkai: I don't mind talking now…

Wyn: All right! (whoops in glee)

__________

[I hope you don't mind that my fic is rather long… I promise it'll end after my interview with Hakkai]

__________

End of epilogue (I don't know… do you call this an epilogue or the next one an epilogue?)

Note: I wrote these two epilogues together, so all my notes and postscripts are at the end of the next chapter. Please, all those who have read my entire fic, every single chapter, please… read the "Additional note" portion…

Oh yeah… everybody… please… R&R!!!


	7. Epilogue: Tiger Truths: The Real Epilogu...

Tiger Truths - Epilogue - The Real Ending

(Wyn and Hakkai sit opposite each other in the room, Wyn holding a notepad and pencil. Hakkai sits quietly twiddling his thumbs and touching his ear cuffs nervously)

Wyn: Okay. Let's get started now. Before I ask you any questions, do you have any comments on what I have written so far?

Hakkai: Aaa… (looks confused) Isn't that already a question?

Wyn: (frustrated and tapping his pencil impatiently on his notebook) Look, what I meant was…

Hakkai: (large sweat drop) Erm… (looking apologetic) I was just joking?

Wyn: (rolls his eyes) Just continue.

Hakkai: Well, what do I think? I feel that the prologue doesn't really have much to do with the whole fic… And the epilogue too… The chapters don't really make sense and they don't link or connect in any way… Also, although you claim that chapters 1 and 3 are linked at the beginning, I don't see much of a connection. Moreover, how did Sanzo end up in my room in the middle of the night? And why didn't Gojyo and Goku appear? They are more likely to come to my aid, if I ever need it, then Sanzo? One more thing…

Wyn: (holds up his hands in exasperation) Hey, for starters, slow down. You're talking too fast for me to take note of what you're saying. For seconds, (tries to give a puppy-dog look, and fails badly) can't you be a little more forgiving and less cruel? It is my firs… second fic after all…

Hakkai: Sumimasen… (looks embarrassed) I was a little too carried away… (ponders a little) Maybe you should ask me the questions instead…

Wyn: I think so too. (reshuffles his notes and tries to look important) So, what do you think of the prologue?

Hakkai: I think that the beginning sounds a lot like a normal story, although you prove it to be otherwise in the later chapters. However, this may actually bore the readers, so I think that there is a high chance that no one will be reading this interview anyway.

Wyn: Please don't say that… I put so much blood and sweat into this…

Gojyo: (whispering to Goku behind the door) No wonder the keyboard stinks…

Wyn: (continues while trying to ignore the remarks) Besides, I'm one of your biggest fans, Hakkai…

Hakkai: Really? (blushes) I didn't know I had male fans as well… (eyes widen in fear) Don't tell me that you…

Wyn: (interrupts quickly) No! Not that way… I really like your character… If I were like that, I'd have so many girlfriends… But never mind… I've got something that I already share with you… (looks wistfully at the ceiling)

Hakkai: (clears his throat nervously) Aaa… I don't think…

Wyn: (grabs Hakkai excitedly) I've got the same birthday as you! Did you know? I think that next year I'll write a fic for the both of our birthdays! What do you think?

Hakkai: (breathes a sigh of relief) Oh… That would be nice… I'd appreciate that.

Wyn: (remembers himself) Anyway, what do you think of the chapters on the others?

Hakkai: (laughs) I think that Goku's POV chapter was excellent! Really… (giggles a little before continuing) I think that if we could read Goku's mind, that is exactly what we'd hear all the time!

(Muffled protests come from the corridor outside, followed by a warning (hopefully) gunshot, and silence.)

Wyn: I thought so too, that's why I wrote it. What about Gojyo's words?

Hakkai: (thinks a while) Well, knowing Gojyo for a couple of years now, I think that it's fairly accurate. I've never heard the way he tries to court ladies before, so I can't be sure, but I suppose that is the way he talks to people outside of the ikkou… I can't be absolutely sure though… Although…

Wyn: (nods at Hakkai to continue) Yes?

Hakkai: (smiles impishly) I think that he wouldn't say it to someone _that_ old… (laughs) Yes, yes, I do know it is hard to get widow extras on short notice… But still… I think that you might have spared Gojyo a little by getting someone less… (ponders a little before laughing) I don't know… less…

Wyn: (joining in Hakkai's laughter) Less wrinkly?

Hakkai: (tries to stop) Hai… I suppose that is what you'd call that…

(The two of them look at each other before laughing uncontrollably…)

__________

(Two hours later, and after many more bouts of laughter)

Wyn: Right. Where were we?

Hakkai: Gojyo… Actually, it was the old hag…

Wyn: (trying to erase the memory of Gojyo speaking to the old widow) What do you think about chapter 3, then?

Hakkai: (listening to the sudden quietness in the hallway outside) Err… I think I had better not say anything about that… 

Gojyo: (outside the room) I don't believe it! He really didn't say anything!

Sanzo: (also outside the room) I told you he wasn't like you two bakas.

Hakkai: (taking the momentary noise to cover his voice, whispers hurriedly to Wyn) I think that it's really great, and that you've really captured the true side of Sanzo… After reading that, I've vowed to be better to Sanzo…

Wyn: (rolls eyes and thinks about _how_ it is possible for Hakkai to treat anyone better) Okay… (refers to notepad) And now for the most important of all… How you feel about the fourth chapter.

Hakkai: (shifts uncomfortably) Aaa… Can I not talk about it? (seeing the disappointment on Wyn's face) Demo… I…

Wyn: (looks at Hakkai expectantly) Hakkai, please? For your fan?

Hakkai: *sighs* Okay… I have to admit you are quite accurate about the Gonou and me thing. (frowns) But I don't think I am schizophrenic… I mean, I really resent my past [don't we all?], but I don't have a past me, and a present me, inside. I guess, from what you fans have seen of me, that maze thing that you wrote about must really seem so obvious, right?

Wyn: Right. (thinks for a while) Moving away from such a dark subject, what do you think of my writing style?

Hakkai: For my chapter? It's excellent, although you'll probably lose a few readers to confusion, but it's quite unique. It is rather dark for my liking, so I quite prefer chapters 1 and 2. Chapter 3 isn't quite bad, but I do prefer that if you were to "torture" me in the future, please don't be so serious about the whole thing… Arigato.

Wyn: (thinks about the readers and what they want to read) I'll take that into consideration…

Hakkai: Also, why must you choose Sanzo and me to bully? Why can't you go tease Gojyo, or Goku?

Wyn: (smile maliciously) Because you two are my favourite characters! I've done soooo… much research on you two! I know everything about you guys… Your birthdays… your blood group… the different ways to describe the colour of your hair, eyes and skin… (trails off) Oh yes! And I've also read at least 50 other fics by other authors of you two boinking yourselves silly!

Hakkai: Ano… (starts to back away towards the door slowly) I thought you said you weren't that kind of fan…

Wyn: (doesn't hear Hakkai) And then… I also love the way you act when you were Tenpo Gensui, Marshall of the West Army in Tenkai… And when Sanzo was Konzen Douji, Kanzeon Bosatsu's nephew… (sighs happily as he remembers the stories) I read this really nice one about you two when you were gods in your past lives… You were boinking Konzen on the floor of his study…

Hakkai: (begins to get extremely worried, reaches the door handle to find out…) Ahh! The door handle's broken!

Wyn: (snaps out of his daydream) What?! (sees Hakkai holding onto the broken door handle) Oh… Looks like it has broken again… (starts to smile mysteriously)

Hakkai: (starts pounding on the door) Sanzo! Gojyo! Goku! Somebody please! Get me out of here!!!

(A commotion in the hallway leads to Gojyo slamming the door open and Sanzo dragging Hakkai out of the room, through the house, and out the front door, followed by a hungry monkey and a water demon with an aching shoulder)

Wyn: (laughs hysterically) Oh man… That was so much fun… I can't believe that Hakkai panics so easily…

(A group of angry fan girls rush into the room yelling)

Fan girl 1: Hey! That's the author who made Hakkai's life so miserable! Let's get him!

Fan girl 2: Look gals! Wyn's over there!

Fan girl 3: What are we waiting for? Let's strangle him for doing all those horrible things to our darlings!

Wyn: (runs out of the room with the broken handle and locks the fan girls in) Whew! That was close.

__________

(Meanwhile, somewhere at the end of the street)

Gojyo: (hears the commotion and tells the ikkou) When did we become _their_ darlings?

Goku: I don't know… Oy, Gojyo, are "darlings" edible?

Gojyo: (rolls his eyes) Baka! You'll never understand… (turns to watch the other two, and smiles)

Sanzo: (fussing over Hakkai) Daijoubu? He didn't do anything did he? If he did, I'll go back there and shoot his brains out…

Hakkai: (happy that Sanzo is so concerned) Daijoubu… Sanzo…?

Wyn: (seeing them from outside his house) Aha! So it _is_ true! (ignores Sanzo and Hakkai sputtering indignation) All those stories about you guys being, ahem, are true!

Sanzo-ikkou: No! They aren't! We don't sleep with each other!

Wyn: I didn't say that you did… (grins wickedly) But since you insist…

Sanzo-ikkou: Noooo… … …!

Wyn: (laughs maniacally) You fate is in my hands!

__________

End of (the two really, really crazy and nonsensical) epilogues

Note: I know I'm really crazy… Don't shoot me… I don't know what I'm writing either… Now I'm really stuck 'cause I don't know which genre this fic is going to be under…

Extra note: For those wondering, I started out writing this fic to show others what I thought of the Sanzo-ikkou and why they are like the Chinese saying I talked about in the first chapter. When I wrote Gojyo and Goku's POV's, I got extremely side-tracked and ended up writing a little humour. So, I decided to go back to my original plan, but I ended up making Hakkai's life so miserable by writing such a dark chapter. Sanzo's chap wasn't too bad, but I also feel sorry for him.

Gomenasai Sanzo-ikkou! [Sees the dirty looks everyone is giving him] I wrote this fic… so… "Baka… wa ore… ka?"

"Hai!!! We all think so!"

[Grumbles angrily and threatens to kill them all in his next fic]

Additional note: This is for those literary people… (if there're still any reading this load of crap I uploaded onto fanfiction…) I sort of wrote this to see which type of writing style I should adapt and whether I should write serious or humour… You know, third person POV, first person POV, script-like fics, etc… So if there are any reading this, maybe you can review and tell me in the review which one you like and why, or why you hate certain writing styles… Arigato gozaimasu… I really need this info…

Final note: Yes, yes… I know I'm going crazy again… Sorry… Anyway, please review! I've already got my next two fic's story lines! Expect them some time soon! R&R!


	8. Replies for ALL reviews

This page is sort of actually to reply to **_all_** reviews that I've had so far…

My later replies are at the bottom of the page…

To: All my reviewers…

I really am soo… happy that you've decided to review. I've made such a blunder with my first fic that I really wasn't sure how this was going to come along… I think from now on I'll keep my humour fics, and the dark and serious ones separate… I'm getting a headache just trying to remember when I'm writing what… Just for the record, I'm an English educated bilingual Chinese, who happens to know a couple of dialects, Chinese ones of course, and a few Japanese words to add to my vocabulary… So, if I get mixed up and start adding Chinese mythology, phrases or the such… Gomen. I really get a little mixed up sometimes… After all, Journey to the West, upon which Saiyuki is based on, has its roots in China and in Chinese.

A very happy author,

Wyn

__________

To: chiefraz

I'm really sorry, but I don't really know what you're talking about? *blushes furiously* I don't really know much about America, sorry, but I think that Detroit Tigers are some sports group, right? Anyway, thanks for your review. Being a Literature student, I tend to do quite a lot of metaphors. I couldn't resist using the tiger metaphor; I so LOVE tigers… And I'm a huge fan of Saiyuki too… Thanks anyway.

Wyn

__________

To: MoMo-kun

Thank you sooo… much. I thought of Gojyo that way too! I really think that he's really sly and all… I like the way that he goes around courting ladies… I was a little bored so I added the little bit about him going after the married woman, but honestly, I think he wouldn't have done it. Sorry to those who didn't think that it was part of Gojyo's character. I myself don't think so too.

Wyn

__________

To: UltraM2000

I'm so sorry about the Mandarin / Cantonese thing half way, but well… _Theoretically_, the ikkou are _supposed_ to be from China, although one of the fanfic authors were right about Tenjiku being in the East and not the West of China since it's in Japan… [I don't know… maybe they decided to try one of those "Around the World In 80 Days" thing just to prolong their journey… Or maybe Kanzeon Bosatsu gave them the wrong information and sent them the wrong way on purpose… We all know her… him… err… it?] Anyway, my deepest apologies… Gomenasai.

Well, not that it's something that I'm supposed to be complaining about, but, I _am_ Chinese so I had to read/watch the translated versions of Saiyuki… and I caught them on AXN. Don't shoot me, but they spelled Kanan's name as Kana, and besides, Microsoft Word accepts Kana as a 'legitimate' word… So anyway, sorry, I won't make that mistake again…

Finally, regarding the Gojyo thing… I _know_. I guess I purposely did that… I've been reading so many of those kind of fics with either Sha Gojyo or Kenren Taisho acting like that, I couldn't resist. Besides, I needed a laugh, and I ended up imagining Gojyo as a somewhat sexually deprived idiot running around trying to get a good lay… Well, don't shoot me… Really, really, gomen if you're as avid a Gojyo fan as I am a Hakkai one…

All the same, thanks for reviewing, and thanks for the comments. I'm sure to apply them in my future work.

Wyn

__________

To: ruishi

I really couldn't resist asking, but did you know that your pen name can mean "auspicious lion" in Mandarin? Of course, it can mean many other things, but that's the normal name given to the lions in the lion dances…

Anyway, back to business… I REALLY can't believe that someone actually reviewed after every single chapter! I hope I didn't cause you much trouble… I wrote "R&R" at the end of every chapter although I posted it all together because I couldn't find the time to come online… I wrote them at the same time, true, but I really didn't expect someone to do something like this… Thanks all the same…

More importantly, there are bound to be quite a number of typos in my stories… I don't normally re-read them, unless I forget what I wrote in front. I don't have a beta reader either, so really gomen about the typos. Not that I'm angry or anything, but… I _do_ know the difference 'they're' and 'their', it's just that I normally type what I say, and these two sound pretty much the same… [My room can get rather noisy when I'm writing a fic, you know] And if you're wondering, yes, I do get mixed up with 'to', 'too' and 'two' quite often. I've been speaking English since I could speak, [my first words were probably English] so, don't worry about my grammar… I normally top the class for English tests and examinations… [I hope I top those suckers again… ha!] Sorry about the typos though. I'd appreciate you telling me about them, but don't expect me to change them… I probably won't. Like I said earlier, I don't enjoy re-reading my stories, even to find some remote mistake and re-uploading the entire chapter…

Regarding the Goku thing, I am a Yaoi fan… a little at least… I'm not hentai you know… HOWEVER, I don't mind Gojyo, Sanzo and Hakkai boinking each other till kingdom come if they don't pull Goku into it. I may not be a Goku fan, but I definitely find it extremely disturbing for a kid to be boinking anyone, or vice versa. Especially Sanzo. So, sorry, you want find any Goku boinking in my fics. Mostly, I would say you would find Sanzo boinking or getting boinked. I may be a Hakkai fan, but I love thinking about Sanzo getting boinked. I guess I am a little hentai…

About Gojyo, could you read what I wrote to UltraM2000? It's the same thing you two said about him… And finally, I hate to say it, but I find Hakkai's past so unique that I have to take advantage of it… It's just so… beautiful, in a sadistic way. I LOVE it. Well, the chapter on Hakkai in this fic, is just one of the many ways I see Hakkai… If anyone doesn't get it, I understand. I wasn't really aware of what I was typing at that time. It was nearly midnight, and I had been facing the computer more or less non-stop since 3 that afternoon. So, my brain was a little fuzzed up. Anyway, I will be writing more Hakkai-centred fics in the future, most of them probably with an extremely dark side.

Thanks for reviewing… You don't have to review every chapter you know, but still thanks!

Wyn

__________

To: UltraM2000

I'm so sorry… Making such a stupid blunder… AGAIN… I'm so sorry… I am just so lost watching Saiyuki in Japanese and everything in Japanese that I tend to over-rely on the fanfic authors… Looks like that poor author (whoever I read) was wrong… Anyway… Thanks all the same.

As for what you said, you're right. I am Chinese (like, isn't it obvious?) and I'm from… … Singapore! Well, for now at least, I'm stuck here… I might migrate some place else… The weather doesn't agree with me very well… It's just too hot… and humid… and stuffy… and hot… … oh, did I mention it's hot here?

Ok, ok, I won't waste anymore time, so, that's it for now. Thanks for reviewing!

Wyn

__________

To: kitsune-oni

I'm sorry about the paragraphing… I know that "**English-ly**" speaking, you _are_ supposed to start a new paragraph at the end of every monologue (is that the correct word to use here?). However, I was afraid that I was going to use a lot of dialogues in my story (I tend to do that in my compositions and essays back in school), so I decided to cut some space off and drop the _proper_ paragraphing… I guess I shouldn't have… Thanks anyway…

Regarding the author notes in the middle, I'm sorry you feel that way. I've read quite a number of stories that do this, so I thought that maybe I should try as well. You see, if you didn't know, and if I didn't say so above (I've forgotten what I typed before), this fic of mine is meant as a trial for me to test out the grounds in fanfic. I've never written here successfully before, so I thought that maybe trying to do something like this is worth a shot. So, that explains why my story's chapters are so insanely different from one another… I tried to use every single type of story-writing format I know of, and am willing to try, in this story. So, the "anti-author's note" has been, well, taken note of.

On a lighter note, I'm really glad that you like the Goku chapter so much. I'll try and write more of such fics with more of such humour for people like you who enjoy it. Okay? The next thing regarding the Italian/French… err… I wasn't aware that I put in any such languages… But if I did… I suppose Gojyo would really know certain key phrases and words in French. "It's _amore_ baby… The language of love." Forgot where I heard that, but I figure Gojyo might say something like this in reply. By the way, Gojyo _did_ say that he hates "babes crying" in one of the episodes in GMS to some girl… (I'll check out which episode later) But I guess you're right. He wouldn't say something like that to some woman he's trying to pick up, would he?

Final thing, I know you probably wouldn't read this before chapters Sanzo and Hakkai, but I'm not sure how you'll react to those chapters. Please review them? I'd like to know how someone who likes action will react to my final chapters. I know my humour sucks though…

Wyn

__________

To: Unseen Watcher

I couldn't resist asking. Are you a fan of the series/movie/game "Highlander"? I mean, there are a group of people called the "Watchers" right? And they are always unseen and non-interfering… But, no… You're probably not… If you were, you must have been pretty lost, getting yourself on the anime/Saiyuki page of fanfic.

More importantly, THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW! I'm so sorry about the reviewing thing… I didn't realise I didn't allow anonymous reviewers. Thanks for telling me. I've just changed that. About the philosophy thing, well, I'm a "well-trained" Literature student, if I may say so myself. *cough* I know, I'm rambling again, right?

But, never mind… I'm glad for your praises to me, I really am. I'm just so happy that there are people reviewing my poorly on-the-spot-written fics… Thank you so much…

A very touched

Wyn


End file.
